A Year to Remember
by brave new life
Summary: A story about videl and gohan's relationship in school along with some torture, but torture to whom? Maybe even a visit to Capsule Corp. And how does football fit into this? GV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe Dbz, just pretty much nothing.

( ) thinking

FYI

Summary: A story about videl and gohan's relationship in school along with some torture, but torture to whom? Maybe even a visit to Capsule Corp. And how does football fit into this? G/V ,somehow.

A Year to Remember

Chapter 1

Killer Sub and a Job

As the morning sun rose above the mountains, a alarm sounded and woke up a certain demi-saiyan.

" Waking up early is idotic, a person needs their sleep." grumbled Gohan as he crawled out from his bed.

" Hey Mom, did you finish making breakfast?" Gohan inquired, while stifling a yawn.

" Well, Yes, but I have a question for you, Gohan." Chi-chi asked curiously.

" Whatever, Mom" Gohan said stuffing his face with food.

" So, are you and Videl together yet?" asked Chi-chi giving him her full attention.Chi-chi knows that they fight crime together. So far just that is all between them.

" No, we're just friends, and what do you mean by "yet"?" Gohan answered back.

" Nothing, I would just be good for you to settle down, and give me..um.. Grandchildren." Chi-chi answered with joy.

"Uh.. I have to go to school, Now." Gohan said blasting off into the sky.

Gohan then flew peacefully, and without interruptions to the school roof.( Wow, nothing bad happened today ,aside of course from the usual grandchildren ordeal.)So Gohan bounced happily down the stare to his lockers, completely oblivious to the pletora of stares from the opposite sex. He then proceeded to his first class, Chemistry.

" Hey, Gohan. Did you heard that we have a new chemistry teacher? Well, I think his name was..um.., Videl do you remember his name? Erasa said without a breath

" His name was Bill" The Bear" Brenard" Videl said glaring at her favorite squirming teen.

" Why is he called "The Bear"?" Gohan asked.

" Because he'll rip you apart, and with no muscles on your body, I think can do that easily to you, Gohan." Sharpener responded.

Before anything else could have been said, A large man built like a..bear entered the room. He was in his mid fifties, with a low, deep growl as a voice with a 6'6 and 278lbs frame that resulted with a intimidating sub." Okay who can tell me how you figure out the formula charges on an atom? You, the guy with long, blond hair." Mr. Bernard said. ( Stupid Hippie, I bet he has no clue what I'm talking about.)

" Um..I don't know." Shapener replied quietly.

" What do mean " you don't know"? Are you so completely retarded that couldn't give a better answer?" Mr.Bernard yelled.

" Uh...Um..uh.uh.." Shapener said quietly thinking how to respond.

" Well, I see you're as bad with English as Chemistry. The English language is full of consonants and you should pronoun them correctly." The teacher said threatingly.

" Okay, Let me give the class an easy one, what continent is Egypt on? Who should be my next victim, ah you." Mr. Bernard pointed out.

" South America." answered a nervous jock named Todd.

" No, how about you Victim #1. That is you." The teacher said gesturing to Sharpener.

" South Amirieka?" Sharpener said mispronunciating South America, which cause the class to go into a fit of laughter.

The laughter ceased as a loud laugh? filled the classroom from "The Bear".

" Okay, by listening to Sharpener today we all have just gotting dumber. Here a worksheet for homework. The rest of the period is yours." The Teacher said slumping on his chair and grabbing a book on his desk.

After twenty mintues of working, Gohan was done, while most people were only one-third of the way finished with the homework.

" I can help you with that." a voice behind Sharpener said.

" WTF( In expanded form.)or What the fuck, get away from me, nerd boy." Sharpener sneered.

" What did you say to me?" a voice clearly unlike Gohan was saying.

" Um." Sharpener responded, while looking at Gohan, who was helping Erasa and Videl with their homework. He gulped and turned around. There before was " The Bear" all 278lbs of him.

" I believe two weeks of dentention would suffice, Do you agreed?" Bill told him.

All Sharpener was able to do was shake his head.

" Well class, I got nothing to do ,so I'm going to read out Sharpener report card to you all." Mr. Bernard said ,while chuckling deeply.

History: C- ( 1.75)

Math:B (3.0)

Chemistry:D (1.0)

P.E.:A+ (4.5)

English:D+ (1.5)

Spanish:A- (3.75)

Japanese:C (2.0)

Total: 1.93 C/C- with help from P.E., Not weighted.

Just before he could make another comment, the bell rang and the students fled into the hallway.

" Do you think that Mr. Bernard went out of Hand?" Erasa asked the group.

" Of course, that piece of Shit Mr. Bernard is fucked up." Sharpener said looking from side to side.

" No not really, Sharpener a total dick and just because he is a jock, no teacher wants to punish him. He got what he deserves." Videl said flatly to the group.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Gohan flew back home.

Goku is alive. He was wished back after the Cell Game.

" Goku." Chi-chi screamed

" Yeah, Chi-chi" Goku said as he returned from training.

" We're running out of money, so I have a great idea. You're going to be the football coach for OSH Orange Star Highschool, and to assure that it going to be successful, you, young man are going to try-out, make the team, get popular, and finally get a girlfriend, do you understand this." Chi-chi said in an authoritative tone.

" Ah, Yes" They both replied knowing that was the only possible answer.

Chapter 2

Football, Gohan Torture, Surprise Visitors, and Jealously

After the conversation about football, Gohan learned that not only would he be spending quality time with his dad, but also Ve..Vegeta.

" Yes, Gohan. Vegeta is going to be the assistant coach, and you better behave yourself. You know that your dad needs a good record to keep his job next year." Chi-chi answered.

" But, why mom. I mean can't the jocks play well for dad." Gohan questioned.

"No, Gohan. The school you are going is an excellent school forlearning, which means that most of the student would rather focus on academic than athletic, but since all the athlete are nearing academic probation , winning is extremely tough. This is where you come in. If you dad has a great season, they'll keep him, and you'll get an athletic scholarship and a academic one, expanding your possibilities in life." Chi-chi rambled for the thousand time with a dreamy look in her eyes.( And of course girls will finally see your muscles increasing my chance for grandkids)Chi-chi thought evilly.

"Oh, You're dad is also going to go to school with you for his interview." Chi-chi replied absent-mindedly.

Morning came,and the life of a school nerd for Gohan was going to be dead by this afternoon.( Why does this always happen to me. Come on, Mom said to keep a low profile, not to show any of my powers, and make friends. Then last night all of this change. How am I suppose to keep a low profile being The Quarterback and Captain of the football team? Oh, and then there my superpower issue. How won't I kill someone when we're playing football. Uggh, I hate my life.)

" Good luck, and have a great day." Chi-chi told the boys as they ITInstant tranmissionorInstant Tranmit a mile to school.

Conversation was nonexistent between the two, since Gohan was nervous as hell, and Goku well I have no idea. They arrived at school quite early around 7:17. Homeroom is at 7:50.

About 7:35 A.M.

" Hey, Amy. Hey, Serena. Whatcha up to?" Asked Erasa.

" Nothing, I just heard a rumor about the football coach. He is.." started by Amy.

"Hot,with a smoking H." finished Serena.

" Well, that an odd way to describe a person." stated Videl.

" You girls must be talking about me, cause I'm smoking hot with a capatalize H." interrupted Sharpener.

" Yeah, whatever." The girls replied going back to their conversation.

" So, girls. Have you got tickets?" Sharpener asked smoothly.

" To what?" asked an interested Erasa.

" To the gun show." Sharpener replied going into a Hercule like pose, and flex his biceps.

Before they could replied to that horrible line, Gohan walked out of an office with a very muscular, and wild looking man. His muscular body, and dark untame hair made him look beastly, but his gentle eyes that resembles Gohan's gave the look of concern and gentleness.

" Hey, Gohan. Who the guy next to you?" Amy asked.

" well, this is my da..da..d.

Out of the office came Principal Tucker, who immediately grabbed Goku's shoulder, and said," This my student is The SON GOKU."He paused for a collective wow from the gathering crowd,before continuingHe will be our newest, and greatest football coach. Gohan here is his son, and will be trying out for the team. The tryout is from 3:00-6:00 the rest of this week. It's Tuesday.

The crowd was stunned silence, until the principal decided to leave. Then Sharpener fell to the ground in hysterical laughter.

" What wrong with him? Someone needs to help him." Goku exclaimed.

" Um..Dad, I think that he is laughing." Gohan replied incredously.

" Of course he laughing. Son Gohan, what the hell just happened. First, why didn't you tell me your dad is Son Goku, and you can't play football, or you're going to get kill." exclaimed Videl.

Gohan was getting kind of pissed right now. Videl just called him weak, while thinking that some muscle bound jock was going to kill him. Heck, he could rip every single guy's head off his body. He could slice through them like butter, and she thought he needed protectionnot that kind. He was the most powerful warrior in the universe.Gohan does train after the Cell Games He could take care of himself, and what is with her trying to figure out everything about him.

" Why do I have to tell you everything about me, Videl. Think, do you really know who I am, other than the kid you see in school. You know nothing about me, so don't judge me." exploded Gohan.

"What was that?" asked the crowd back and forth.

Gohan and Videl were acting like two couples or two deadly enemies. Then, there was Gohan playing football. Nah, that could not have happen, but why would he explode like that? Hmm, the crowd was left into a state of confusion.

The school day passed by without much, except the rumors of Gohan and Videl. Some saying Gohan was a mercernary intended to kill Videl, while others were as bizarre as, Gohan was a prince of a distant land and was seeking a wife.He then handpicked Videl, but Videl denied him.

It was finally tryout time, and a large number of people were there. Some to catch a glimpse of Gohan, and Videl, while others were simply there to stare at Gohan in tights.

As Gohan was walking out of the he saw three people standing by His Dad. One was Vegeta, the other was Mirai Trunks, and a girl. The girl was extremely pretty. Her light blue hair, and eyes were catavating. She was skinny, and lithe, yet she seems strong as if there was a aura around her. He didn't know what to do so he acknowledge Vegeta's presence. Agrunt was the only exchange.

"Don't worry about him, He just mad that he has to " waste my time teaching weaklings"."Trunks said.

Before he could respond, a pair of arm wrapped around Gohan, and a pair of lips touched his cheek.

" I missed you, Gohan. I missed you so much." The visitor told him.

" Do I know you" Gohan inquired as nicely as he could.

She explained to him how in an alternate universe Gohan was her sensei, and how basically she was a female version of Trunks. Gohan also found out that her name was Bra.

" Bra and I are joining you in school, and mom force me to play football too." Trunks whispered quietly.

The crowd was stunned, dazed, and stupefied. Gohan has muscles. Those tights don't lie. Then a extremely pretty girl hugged him and kissed him on his cheek.

One person in the stands wasn't stunned though. She was absolutely fuming. How dare her? How could she have the audascity to kiss him then talk to him in front of a crowd. But she then wondered what would it felt like being wrapped into his strong arms, his comforting shoulders, and his wonderful lips. She then reprimanded herself.(Come on, what the chances he even likes you. I mean he right. I know nothing about him, and instead of letting me in, he exploded in my face, and storm off.Just forget about him.)

"Gohan you're in." Goku said

Gohan walked into the huddle and called a play. He read the defensive coverage and knew it was a blitz. Wanting to show he belong to be on the team, he still went for the pass play.Hunt,Hunt, Hiked. The defense was closing in. Mike grabbed Gohan's ankle, while Bill jumped onto Gohan's back.He simply threw Bill off his back, and threw the ball 50yrd into Mirai's hand, which resulted in a touchdown.

After a week of practice, The starting quarterback was Gohan. The #1 wide receiver was Mirai. The running back was Todd JonesSame Todd.

Mike was named the Defensive Captain, while Gohan was the Offensive. Sharpener was the 3rd string quarterback, behind Gohan, who if unable to playHow?, would be replaced by Mirai, then Sharpener.

Chapter 3

Mystic

The gang was at school trying to amuse themselves but failing miserably. So if the mmmm.mm. What.

"Gohan, I asked you what does Macbeth means when he said,

" Bloody instuctions, which being taught, return

To plague th' inventor."

" He means that if he kills King Duncan then he might died ,because he taught a lesson that if you kill the king ,you'll be king." answered Gohan ,while he was rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly as soon as the teacher's back was turned.

"Good." But before he could return to Macbeth, a loud beep from Videl's watch.

" Hey, Chief." Videl said in very stoic tone.

" It's total mayhem over here. We need you, quickly.The mayor is being taking hostage." The chief replied.

"Okay, chief. I'll be right there." Videl said running through the door and into the hallway.

Gohan knew Videl's strength, but he also knew that 6 heavily armed men were there. Thinking of the best possible excuse he raised his arm into the air.

" Good, you volunteer Gohan. So answer.." The teacher began.

After through the question, Gohan became fed up and told him the answer along with permission to go to the bathrom.

Gohan quickly activated his disguise and flew to the destination. Once he reached it, Gohan had no problem easily ousted the criminal, and almost flew away from the battle except for a certain raven hair girl, who screeched out, "I demand you to tell me who you are?" fully expecting an aswer from the hero.

" Uh..Um." Gohan said not knowing what to say.

As Videl took a closer look at his blue fabric( Gohan is wearing saiyan armor and is a super saiyan), she couldn't hide her blush. 'What am I doing, I never blush, clearly noticing the plethora of muscle that could be seen through. Not necessary, you blushed when Gohan looks at you. Another part of her mind argued back. Shutup, that was sunburn.Oh yeah, inside a building.'

But before she could answered back. Gohan replied, " I am the Great Saiy., but before he could finish his saiyan side scolded him for being so stupid and instead called himself, " The Mystic Fighter."

Chapter 4

Special Announcement

Six weeks into the football season and OSH was undefeated with a 6-0 record. Their offense was the best in the country, while the defense was mediocre at best, and their special teams were one of the best due to Mirai's job as a kicker.

Gohan and Mirai were featured on many teen, and sports maganzines.They were the talk of Satan City. Who was hotter, cooler, funnier, and more athletic. Their was even a secret website that posted baby pictures, favorite food, and etc. It was created by The killing frying pan, and the inventor. It even had polls of who would considered marrying those two. Gohan was in the lead due to his hair, eye, and shy yet adorable personality. Mirai was dragging due to his lavender hair, and player like attitide.

But as teen stars, these two would meet something greater,spirit week. A week of field trips, the big game against an archrival, and of the dance to finish it off.

" Videl, I found something great, look at it." Erasa told her, and pushed a magazine into her hands.

Videl read the Title, The Life of Son Gohan.

"Why did you give me this rubbish?'' Videl inquired to Erasa.

" This is why." Erasa took it out of her hands and read. " Gohan being quite a cute, smart, talented, and popular teen, your lovelife must be fascinating. Would you care to tell us?" " Um..Well, my lovelife not that great. I don't even have a girlfriend. I'm just alone and free." Gohan added with a chuckle.

" See that great for you, Videl" Erasa chimed in happily.

" Why is it so great?" Videl asked back.

" Because You so, so like Gohan." Erasa grinned.

Videl's eyes widened,and yelled, " I do not! Whatever gave you that idotic idea?"

" Denial!" Erasa said delighted with this annoying look gracing her friend's face. " I mean, think about it. If you didn't like him, then you wouldn't be so defensive, Vi."

Videl couldn't believe this. She needed a break from everything. " Erassaaaaa..." she groaned, hoping that would help, but help wouln't be on her side.

" Ni de nan peng hen shui" said Erasa.

"Wo bu zhidao ni shuo de shema " replied Videl

" What is going on." screamed Dende hysterically. " Mr.Popo what is wrong with the TIPLT.V. inside peoples' lives.. I can't understand it at all. So bitc fix this mess, and make me some pies." Dende continued. " Now!"

So with the problem fixed we continue with Videl and Erasa on TIPL.

" Ah, back to my favorite show." Dende said while muching a slice of said pie.

" Videl, you're so obvious. But, hey it not my problem. If you don't want to get together with the guy of your dreams, it your choice and life. But don't come to me crying. I'm sure some chick will get him. There about 1/2 million teenage girl in Satan City and all of them are crushing on him." Erasa said blatanly, and left for her bathroom.

( Oh my Gosh. What if she is right? Lets think. Did she want him? He was so adorable, and shy sometimes. Also he was smart, athletic, respectful, and of course nice, and cute again no he was hot. Waittttt. She was talking like a love sick girl, or a member of Gohan's fanclub,but I do like him more than most guys. Yeah, that's it. She like him a tiny, teeny, little bit. I mean he is almost perfect, and if he has a flaw I like them. Like the innocence, cluelessness, and that stupid yet lovely smile.)

Their teacher stood up from his desk and addressed everyine in the room. " Well now, class, This week is Spirit Week, which will include a trip to Carpsule Corp, The 437 mountain area ( Gohan lives in 439 area), the football game against the Visdon's rattlesnakes( Their Archrival), and a dance on Saturday, which is Valentine's Day.)

" Lets take a look at everyone's reaction." Dende smirked evilly.

" Oh crab, Oh Crab, OH SHIT" Gohan thought banging his head violently on the desk.

" I can finally meet Bulma, and asks for fashion tip, cool." Erasa thought raising an arm in the air, while Amy and Serena was thinking about the same thing.

" That sound...Fun." Videl thought, finding Gohan much more interesting.

" Pink Ponies, Cute little pink ponies. I'm riding on a pink pony." Sharpener thought getting lost in dream land.

" Oh, Why did mom do that." Mirai sat confused.

" This is great. "said Bra as she pondered on how to get Videl and Gohan together. Jealously of course was the best route.

Chapter 5

A Hero Lies in You

The day of the survivor trip was finally here, and our hero Son Gohan was on time?

" Well, look at that miracles do happen." The teacher announed as Gohan rush into the bus.

What he didn't know was that there was only 32 seats on the bus, and there were 31 students ,beacause of the addition of Bra and Mirai coupled with the fact that two teachers were going and you get one more person then the maximum capacity. The teachers didn't notice until the last person arrive. Videl went inside the bus looking for a seat to sit in, knowing Erasa would save a seat for her. She walk right in front of Erasa to see Bra in her seat. All her friends were in the same aisle. Gohan sat with Sharpner and Mirai, and Erasa sat with Bra and Amy. ( Let say the bus is 3 seats on the left and 3 on the right to make 30 seats and there is one extra left that consistes of 2 seats.

" Hey, Videl." Bra intejected in sweet tone, and continue. " Um.. Since there no seat left I guess I'll stand."

" No, Bra. I'll stand and Videl can take my seat." Gohan answered being the perfet gentlemen.

" What is all this commotion?" The teaher said and walked up to access the situation.

" Mr. Bremeson, There isn't enough room for all of us." Erasa chirped happily, while still reading her fashion magazine.

" Oh, I see. Um.." Mr. B said as he went into deep thought.

(Here goes with plan A.)Bra thought.

" Mr.Bremeson, I have a idea." Bra said with a smile.

" Okay, Go ahead." He said disappointed that he didn't think of an idea.

" I could sit in Gohan's lap." Bra said acting excited with the chance of sitting on Gohan.

" I'm not sure if it is ethical to let you do that." Mr.B said thinking that nothing could happen except some kissing, and Gohan was his top student along with the fact that Bra was quite smart herself. " But, we can keep a secret, right." He winked and walked back, as Bra sat on Gohan sideways, so they could talk.

Videl was fuming. Somehow, some way, she knew that she planned this, and trying to be the nice, little schoolgirl, she offered her seat. Then asked the teaher if she could sit on Gohan. Not only did she not get enough sleep, having to get up at 5:30 to get to school at 6:15 to leave to the 437 area, a 3 hour trip mind you, but now that Bra girl is all over Gohan.

The ride was finally over, and Dende resume watching. Hmm, as long as I don't screw up Gohan's life too bad, then I won't died. What should happen, Yes I got it. Let's continue with Bra's Plan with a twist.

The student were loading out of the bus. Some stare at the river right next to them, while others talked, and Mirai was asleep, but everyone forgot about him. No one seemed to see a girl with dark, beautiful, shouldered length hair, and majestic emerald eyes that was struggling to reach an apple. As she extended a little more, she slipped on her perch , and fell into the river. The loud spalsh was heard by everyone, but no one was able to swim in that current, and no one was going to try. Gohan instilled with his father's teahing and superhuman powers took off his shirt, and jumped into the lake.Videl was stunned,mad, and proud at Gohan. What happened next surprised everyone. Gohan was able to reach the unknown girl, and grabbed her out of the river.

The unknown girl and Gohan walked up to the group. After looking closely at the girl, you could tell that she was beautiful, and blushing. Maybe she embarrased that everyone was looking at her, or maybe that the guys were staring at her chest because it cling to her body due to the water, or that an extremely ripped, handsome guy had just saved her, and he was wearing no shirt.

Then everyone turned towards was Gohan. The boys were jealous as ususal. Gohan always got the girl in some fashion. He was friends with Videl, and Erasa. Bra was constantly flirting with him. This new girl was blushing so she thought that he was hot, and not to mentioned about 15 girls just saw him half-naked showing the most keep secret in OSH.Because guys wouldn't tell the girls after gym,and even with a jersey on you couldn't see everything.

The girls were mermorized by Gohan. It wasn't everyday that you see a guy in real life with a six-pack, and to top that off droplets off water were slowly rolling down his musclar body into his damp pants.

Gohan picked up his shirt, and put on his undershirt, which only covered his chest. He then gave her his shirt saying, " Your shirt is wet. Here take it, and go change. I promise no one will see."

The girl nodded, and was touched that he cared for her. (Most guys would try and get a look at her chest, or expect payment in return. He didn't though, and he seem so concered over the fact that guys would try and look at her form with very little fabric on. She wasn't trying to sound cocky, but guys where like that, but as she thought over and over they was a boy like him once and his name was Gohan. Son Gohan, how has she even forgot about him. Yeah, he only spend a day with her, but he was so nice, so cool, and so cute. He was special, and this person reminded her of him.)

The stupor the class was once in broke suddendly as Sharpener withdrew a note, that he had been writing during the bus, and proclaimed the message.

Dear Videl,

Those eyes that glimmer like the stars in a winter sky.

That hair that begs for further caress.

That body, simply irresistable.

But enough about me.

What's up?

Well, I'll tell you.

Saturday is the big dance, and I'll give you the privilege to be my date, but if you want further reassurance I made a poem just for you

Roses are red,

Grass is green,

I love your legs,

and what is in between.

A whole lotta love, Sharpener.

" What do you say about that?" Sharpener inquired with total confidence.

" Yeah, that shit tighter than Videl's virgin pussy." one of Sharpener's close friend yelled out.

Before Videl could say anything, Lime punched the guy in the pummuling him into the ground.

" What kind of people are you?" She screamed out, striking horror into the guys' faces.

If Lime was disgusted with the guys' action, she would have been applauded to see what the girls were doing with Gohan.

" Do you have a girlfriend?"

" Marry me."

" Take me to the dance." were some of the things they were saying. A brave cheerleader was so confident that she reached out and rubbed his manhood saying, " You don't have to keep it to yourself, I'm right here."then left with a wink.

Bra then grabbed Gohan from the crowd and yelled, " Why didn't you tell them you had a girlfriend, huh." thinking about how next to proceed, ' Gohan is pretty cute, and hunky. A kiss from him won't be bad. So before Gohan could act, Bra broke his thoughts with her smooth and soft lips being placed right on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe Dbz, just pretty much nothing.

( ) thinking

FYI

Summary: A story about videl and gohan's relationship in school along with some torture, but torture to whom? Maybe even a visit to Capsule Corp. And how does football fit into this? G/V ,somehow.

A Year to Remember

Chapter 6

Double Trouble, Toil Double.

As in most things in life, Things happen when you don't want them to. This predicament was slowly unfolding for our hero.

" Gohan, you have a girlfriend?" screamed everyone there, especially those that came forth with their feelings.

" Of course, why would you think that a great guy like him would stay single?" Bra told the crowd while holding _her_ Gohan by the neck.

That was the position Videl saw Gohan ,after her little scuffle with Sharpener.

" Hey Videl, did you know Gohan has a girlfriend?" Erasa said bouncing up to her, " I mean that so sad all the cute guys are being taken up."

" Yeah." Videl said. No one letter word could described her feelings now. (She was hurt, definitely, yet she deserved it.Doesn't the aggressive girl or guys always seem to have dates. That always was prevalent in movies and soap opera at least those that Erasa took her)

" Well, at we still have our makeup,friends, and ooh Trunks." Erasa yelled and jumped at Trunks.

Her hands roamed everywhere, and Trunks was getting very uncomfortable.

" Ouch." Trunks said as she delivered a pinch to his rear.

Videl getting annoyed at her friend's tactic now said, " Erasa, I think Matt is checking you out."

" Really." Erasa replied with love in her eyes.

" Yes really, why else would she say it." Trunks screamed. He wanted to get rid of her presence, so he could talk with Videl.( wink wink)

" Is Gohan going out with your sister." Videl asked as she saw Erasa flirt with a guy who she thought was Matt. It was Max.

" I never thought they would, I mean didn't Gohan and you have something going on." Trunks asked while knowing their true feelings.

" No way, he is just a good friend. I'm happy for him. Bra is a great girl." Videl said firmly.

" Oh, I had an idea where you two can get back together." Trunks replied faking disapointment.

" Really, I mean what about you sister?" Videl asked with confusion.

" I don't think she feels that way about him."

" Okay, I want Gohan. Tell me the plan."

With Gohan

" Bra, I'm not you're boyfriend." Gohan said with venom.

" What, I knew daddy was right. I shouldn't even tried." she cried.

" No, I sorry. I didn't mean that." Gohan replied trying to calm her down.

" So am I your girlfriend." Bra said giving the puupy dog look.

" nnnnnyes." Gohan said getting quieter and quieter.

" Great, Let have some alone time, since your mine." Bra said while teasingly stroking his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't owe Dbz, just pretty much nothing.

( ) thinking

FYI

Summary: A story about videl and gohan's relationship in school along with some torture, but torture to whom? Maybe even a visit to Capsule Corp. And how does football fit into this? G/V ,somehow.

A Year to Remember

Chapter 7

Envy

" Are you sure this is going to work?" Videl asked Trunks.

" Of course, I've know Gohan forever. If you go with the plan, nothing wrong will happen." Trunks reassured Videl.

Then suddenly Gohan crepted into the room, slowing closing the door. He barely register if anyone was there, until

"Hmmm….oh Trunks- OH! Yes, that's the spot….hrrrrmmmmm….ughhh yeah" Videl moaned.

If he wasn't confused about girl already, now he was confused and lost as ever.

" Yeah...Don't stop...Don't you dare...ummm...argh" Videl screamed as her eyes closed and mouth hanged open with a dribbled of sliva on her lips.

Gohan stared wide eyes when his eyes made contact with the form of Videl leaning back on the sofa, with trunks smooth hands running over her lean shoulders and his lips caressing her fragile neck.

" Wha...What is going on." Gohan yelled a tone of accussatory aimed at Trunks.

" Hey.. Gohan." Trunks replied in a calm voice yet trying to add a hint of embarrassment to his words. " Videl and I were...um.. just... we're just ..you know... doing what normal couples do."

" When did you become a.a... couple." Gohan said in a furious tone.

"um..yesterday, just like you and Bra." Trunks smiled sweetly while his smirk was radiating the look of mess with my sister, and I'll mess with your girl.

Gohan really wanted to stay. Hell, why don't we step up a notch and say he wanted to smash Trunks' face, but with Videl there he couldn't. So he walked slowly to Trunks and whispered," Hurt her and I'll make you pay." (Actually what he wanted to say was I'd like to rip out your testicles and make you swallow them.)

But Trunks did not know of Gohan's wish so or wouldn't he said a little too loud "Now," he said pushing his lips against her lips. "Let's finish what we started earlier." The torture did not ended for Gohan though ,because even though Videl was blushing, and trying to push her lips from Trunks, he laughed and moved her hands away and pinned them together above her head, keeping her from interrupting him again.

"Now, Videl," he said, "Don't you think it's a little late to be modest?"

Gohan meanwhile was defenseless against that and walked livid with anger into the room designated for him and that bitch, Trunks. He was on a field trip in the middle of the woods his second home, yet he felt so lost and abandoned. He picked up he gi, changed and flew to a secluded spot. Maybe a light workout would do him some good.

Videl quickly entered her room. She couldn't believe her luck, she was actually paired with a decent partner Erasa, but instead of having fun they were talking about Breast?

" Videl look at this." Erasa commanded in a scary tone.

" What, Erasa." Videl turns to Erasa who was in her white bikini.

" Erasa, you know I'm not gay right?" Videl asked Erasa, who looked like a gorgeous blond in most hormone driven guy's dream.

" Don't be silly, Videl. Look at my bra is something different." Erasa asked into a perfertly sweet tone.

" It looks really nice." Videl answered not caring at all, but was thinking about a certain boy in her class.

" Well, this bra is a bit tight. You know what this mean. I'll tell you it means my breast has grown again. At this rate I'll catch up to you, Videl." Erasa kept on blabbering, while Videl was blushing furiously. Videl had been a marital artist for a long time, and if that physical activity did nothing else it gave her an excellent figure. She was reminded everyday with all the perv out there a.k.a Shapener, about her big chest, and her sexy rear.

Erasa was crepting up to the mirror in the room, and stared at herself, " And it looks like my beauty is improving also...just how pretty will I become?" Erasa said in awe.


End file.
